Despues de la cueva
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Traduccion del Oneshot AFTER THE CAVE de la autora LISELLE129, que narra los eventos que ocurrieron entre Aang y Katara despues de La cueva de los dos amantes. Kataang


**Notas del traductor**: Hace tiempo que deseaba escribir algo para la sección de Avatar, pero tanto mi inspiración como el coraje me abandonaron al ver que el apartado en español, estaba completamente dominado por la pareja Zutara, y siendo yo un Kataang, simplemente no me atreví (hasta ahora) a lanzarme a ese mar de posibles contrariedades.

Pero para mi alegría y regocijo, la sección original, "Ingles" cuenta con muchas historias de esta pareja, y para mi asombro algunas tienen una cantidad monumental de reviews. Y creo algunas de esas historias pertenecen a esta escritora **LISELLE129**, que ingeniosamente ha adaptado la historia de Avatar a un AU (Universo Alterno) que sinceramente lo conseguí fascinante y divertido.

Decidí a arriesgarme a traducir su historia, intentando conservar a la perfección hasta las notas de autor si me es posible, claro que lo único que no traduciré serán las respuestas a los reviews, si gustan de la pareja Kataang, esta historia es para ustedes, si no gustan, pueden encontrarla un poco melosa, pero vale la pena.

Por supuesto, por mas que intente conservarlo a la perfección, algunos párrafos tienen que ser ligeramente "muy ligeramente" modificados para que tengan sentido en español. Si estas leyendo esto y conoces la historia original, puedes corregirme si llego a equivocarme.

Créanme cuando les digo esto ya que yo solía odiar a Zuko, y gracias a las historias, y aventuras que relato **Liselle129**, he llegado a apreciarlo mucho. (**Avatar in Training, Destiny Call**)

Disclaimer: No poseo Avatar: El Ultimo Maestro Aire.

**Notas de autor: Esta idea solo salto de mi cabeza después de ver el episodio de "la cueva de los dos amantes" es mi primer fanfiction de Avatar.**

**Después de la cueva**

Sokka, Katara y Aang estaban sentados en el campamento a las sombras de la montaña donde posaba el reino de Omashu, trataban de decidir que acción tomarían. Aang deseaba proceder a la ciudad en búsqueda del rey Bumi. Sokka naturalmente, estaba en contra de la idea de adentrarse en tierras dominadas por la nación del fuego. Katara aun no había decidido, pero como usualmente ella abogaba a favor de Aang en estas cosas, Sokka estaba ya preparándose mentalmente para otra demencial desaventura.

El observo a sus dos acompañantes, cumplir callados sus deberes de rutina, ellos han estado inusualmente calmados últimamente, al menos desde la cueva de los dos amantes, Sokka entrecerró sus ojos pensativo. La atracción de Aang hacia Katara ha sido obvia desde los comienzos de su asociación, pero los sentimientos de Katara eran menos claros, ella demostraba afecto hacia el joven Avatar, ciertamente, pero Sokka no sabía cuan profundos eran, por lo que después de un debate interno, el rompió el silencio.

"Ustedes dos han estado actuando extraño desde el túnel," saco a relucir¿Que exactamente fue lo que sucedió allí adentro?"

Los chicos se observaron el uno al otro, se sonrojaron, y separaron sus miradas, Sokka observo sucesivamente entre ellos con detenimiento. Sin darles el tiempo necesario para elaborar una respuesta, decide por presionar las cosas un poco.

"Pensándolo mejor, no lo digan, no creo que quiera saberlo," dijo con gran significado, contando en su cabeza cuando caerían en su trampa. 3…2…

"¡Sokka!" Como había anticipado, su hermana había caído en su anzuelo, "No ocurrió nada."

Sokka alzo sus cejas, acaso había logrado percibir un ligero tono de decepción, cualquier otra persona pudo habérselo perdido, pero el la conocía. Así que dos preguntas habían sido respuestas: Nada había ocurrido, pero parte de ella deseaba que ocurriera.

"De acuerdo," respondió, "lo que sea que halla sucedido, arréglenlo, yo iré a dar una mirada por los alrededores mientras aun halla luz."

Aang observo a Sokka marcharse, y entonces miro en dirección a Katara, el no podía entender completamente lo que sentía por la chica, el solo sabia que le gustaba estar a su alrededor, y cuando ella estaba cerca, sentía una especie de calido sentimiento en su cuerpo, cuando ella había sugerido el beso, el sintió una extraña combinación de anticipación y trepidación que nunca antes había experimentado; al menos, no en esta vida. La parte en su cabeza que contenía los ecos de Avatares pasados lo encontraba muy familiar, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda. Temeroso de parecer demasiado ansioso, entro en pánico y sin desearlo le ofendió.

Aang suspiro profundamente, Katara claramente no deseaba hablar de lo que casi había sucedido, tampoco el realmente, pero el sentía una necesidad de aclarar todo el aire entre ellos, Sonrió para si mismo, eso no debería ser muy difícil para un maestro aire. El decidió que debía existir una manera de disculparse sin causarle mucha vergüenza a ninguno de los dos. Pero tampoco podía aceptar que ella siguiese con el pensando que le encontraba repulsiva o algo parecido.

"¿Um, Katara?"

"¿Si?"

"Quiero disculparme por las cosas que dije en la cueva, realmente lo hice sin intención."

"Aang, no tienes que -" interrumpió ella.

"Por favor, déjame terminar" Insistió Aang, el dolor en su voz lo estaba matando, y sabiendo que el era la fuente del mismo, solo empeoraba las cosas. El tomo un largo respiro y miro cabizbajo, preparándose a si mismo para la parte difícil. "La verdad es, que actualmente… yo de alguna forma, quería besarte, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo, y en vez de eso, dije un montón de estupideces que hirieron tus sentimientos. Nunca quise que pasara eso, lo siento."

Hubo una larga pausa mientras el espero por su respuesta. El intencionalmente había usado la narrativa en tercera persona, era mucho más fácil hablar de ello si pensaba que era un evento muy antiguo. Y también le permitía a Katara el sacar cualquier conclusión con la que estuviese confortable, además, el instintivamente sabia que el momento había pasado, y que tendría que esperar a que ocurriese otro. Al menos, aun tenía la _esperanza_ de que ocurriera otro.

"OH," Dijo Katara finalmente, y había mas en esa silaba de lo que Aang pudo comprender, en cualquier forma, no sonó como si ella estuviese a punto de enojarse con el, o siquiera reírse de el, lo que pudo haber sido mucho peor. Se arriesgo a mirarla y le encontró estudiándolo con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

"Yo" Ella se detuvo como si no supiera como continuar, se acerco a el y poso una de sus manos en su hombro antes de intentarlo nuevamente. "Siento haberte malinterpretado," dijo ella, su toque hizo que el corazón de Aang empezara a correr, pero el dejo eso a un lado y soltó una sonrisa.

"Disculpa aceptada," Dijo el con entusiasmo.

Katara sonrió también

"Lo mismo digo," contesto ella, arrastrándolo a un abrazo, Aang suspiro saboreando el contacto, cuando Katara lo libero, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Sokka regreso al campamento unos minutos después para encontrar a su hermana y al Avatar practicando técnicas de agua control, parecía que había un muy sutil cambio en su relación, pero al menos lo raro había desaparecido.

"¿Entonces, es Omashu?" pregunto, el y Aang observaron a Katara expectantes de su respuesta.

"Es Omashu," confirmo ella.

"SI, Gracias" Grito Aang, abrazando a Katara impulsivamente, entonces los dos parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y retrocedieron rápidamente, sonrojados, Aang aclaro su garganta algo incomodo.

Sokka suspiro casi teatralmente rompiendo la tensión.

"Grandioso, así que el plan es ponernos de nuevo en las garras del peligro. De acuerdo," Comento secamente, aunque en sus pensamientos, secretamente el no estaba tan deprimido como pensaba que estaría. _Parece que las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes… _


End file.
